


I am in fact straight

by Indiloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiloveslarry/pseuds/Indiloveslarry
Summary: This book is about Louis Tomlinson coming to terms with him being anything but straight. All he needs to find out who he is, is Harry Styles.





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram usernames are:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

Miillimits_The_Princess

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. The first time seeing him - Holding his hand !

1/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
The first time i met him was my first day of college, i was 18 years old and living in a dorm room with my roommate Niall.

We went to secondary school together and have been best friends for years, when we were 14 Niall asked me if he could kiss me to test his sexuality.

Personally i never felt anything when we kissed but he found out that he was gay, it was very scary to do that for a friend but i was straight so nothing would ever change that.

I was so happy for Niall when he met Liam, but that changed when i walked in on them having sex. I found out that Niall is very loud in bed while Liam is extremely possessive over him.

I could feel my member twitch in my trousers, but i was straight and nothing could tell me otherwise. That was until Niall invited me over to Liam's dorm room, i walked in and there he was sitting on the sofa next to Liam.

"Ah you must be Louis, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Harry"

I shook his hand and sat down next to him, we started getting to know each other. He was 20 years old and extremely pretty, he had dark curly hair and vibrant green eyes.

I'm ashamed to admit it but that night i tossed two times before i could sleep while imagining him fucking me over and over again.

I needed something inside me but i was very ashamed of getting off to the imaginary of his hands and member touching me, but penetrating my anus was a step to far for a straight man.

All of the college students who were studying drama had physical education together to help the students come more together and get to know each other across the different years.

This was when it happened Harry came out of the shower and walked over to his bag in the nude, i was happy that i was wearing my trousers because there was definitely an erection inside my trousers.

2/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
I have started to toss every night i'm in my own dorm room, the image of his hands against my body, his lips against mine and his member inside me.

I will never admit to anyone that these thoughts makes me cum way faster than having sex with girls, i'm not very experienced in that department but i'm not a virgin either.

I can't explain it but every time i touch myself while imagining him, i feel very ashamed afterwards because i'm not gay.

So why do i touch myself like this you ask? If i had an answer i would also know how to stop it, last night Niall woke me up at 2 am because i was moaning so loudly that it woke him up.

I'm sure he just made fun of me, when he said that i was moaning Harry's name over and over again. That was right up until the moment when he played a recording of it.

I could hear myself saying:

"Please fuck me Harry"  
"I need you so badly"  
"Harder please"  
"Oh yeah, cum inside me"  
"Take me till i can't walk, show them how good you fuck me"

I couldn't see anything through my tears, why is all of this happening i know for sure that i'm 100 percent straight.

I ended up begging Niall to keep this between us and to delete the recording, he did delete it but got in bed with me to comfort me.

"Lou i know it's hard to figure out your sexuality from personal experience, but you need to admit to yourself that you have fallen in love with Harry. I'm really happy for you, you deserve to be happy and i know that he can do just that"

I cuddled up to Niall and let him hold me for the rest of the night, we didn't speak about more he just held me while i cried and slept.

3/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When i came back to my dorm room i heard my phone vibrate, i ran over and answered it.

"Hi Lou. It's me i just wanted to invite you over to spend the night at my place. We can watch some movies, Liam is spending the night with Niall so we will be alone"

I decided to accept his offer and tell him that i would be over as soon as possible, i took a very long shower before walking over to pack a bag.

I can't explain why it happens but every time i think about him or talk to him, my stomach fills with butterflies that makes my inside all fuzzy and warm.

When i was let inside his dorm room, he had put a movie on and made popcorn for us to enjoy. What i didn't expect was the movie he choose for us to watch, grease, my favourite movie of all time.

During the song Danny sings after Sandy left him at the drive in theatre, was when i decided to take Harry's hand into my own.

I was sure he would let go and push it away, but what he did surprised me. He smirked and actually looked very smug before he entwined our fingers and placed our hands on his lap very close to his crotch.

While we had eye contact he learned forward and kissed me, i could feel my member hardening the second our lips met but all i could do was kiss back.

He began getting on top of me while kissing me with more passion than i had ever felt before, he began grinding on me i even forgot about the movie or my sexuality.

Which can only explain why i followed him into his bedroom when he lead me over to the bed, i knew i shouldn't be doing doing this but at the same time it still felt right.

When we were naked he covered his fingers in lubricant before pushing them inside me, it hurt but shortly after the pain was replaced with pleasure.


	3. Our first time - First new friend !

4/8 chapters

Louis' point of view  
"More give me more"

I whimpered, when he pulled his fingers out i almost started crying. I was rock hard, in pain and extremely horny and he just stopped like that.

What i didn't see was him covering his member with the same lubricant he used on his fingers, before his tip were pushed inside me.

My rim made a pop when his tip penetrated me, i had tears in my eyes from the pain but at the same time i didn't want him to stop.

"I know it hurts baby, just breathe deeply into your stomach. I won't move until you feel ready for me to"

I just nodded and tried to relax it wasn't easy because of the pain, but i still didn't want to stop what we were doing either.

"Please be gentle but you can move now"

I whispered, i knew he would hear how shaking my voice was if i spoke normally.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain when he began thrusting, what i wasn't prepared for were the way he was kissing my neck, praising me while slowly pushing further inside.

"So tight for me. Only for me right?"

He spanked my bum when i didn't answer, so I quickly told him that all of this was only for him to see and feel.

If i could chose so i would only have sex with him for the rest of my life, he was so big and so considerate towards me.

"Please give me more"

I whimpered out, this caused him to wake up and begin thrusting harder in and out of me. He kept picking up the speed with every thrust in, i knew i wouldn't last a lot longer if he kept doing this.

All of a sudden i let out a high pitched scream, it felt like he hit a bundle of nerves inside me that sent pleasure all the way up through my spine.

"There it is"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, before he began going full speed almost abusing that tiny spot. It pushed me over the edge, making me cum between us.

The way my rim clenched around his member, was enough for him to cum inside me while he was nibbling on the skin by my collarbones.

5/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When i woke up the next morning he was still inside me, but this time i was on top of him.

I began bouncing up and down on his member, i had to support myself by holding onto his headboard.

"Shit Lou"

Was all he said before he began moaning my name, he grabbed ahold of my hips and helped me bounce up and down.

As soon as he came inside me I collapsed on top of him and cuddled closer up against him.

"My mum has invited us over to supper in Cheshire this weekend, so i was thinking that we could drive up there this Friday and spend a night or two there. If you want to of course"

Harry never seemed nervous around me, he always seemed in control but i decided to accept his offer. I have never been in Cheshire before so why not make a trip out of it.

I accepted his offer and told him that i would have to pack before we could go tomorrow, i didn't know anything about his parents but we were friends so it's not like i had to impress the in laws.

We kissed for a bit before i got up and began looking for my clothes, when i bend down to take my shirt a flash went off.

I turned around and look at him confused, he stood up and showed me how his cum was leaking out of my hole.

"I'm not going to show anyone i just need something to get off to while you're on holiday with your family. I was thinking that you could get something to get off to while you're away. It's up to you what you want to have"

I decided to kiss him, i knew it would turn me on but i had a plan as to what i wanted.

"I want you to set up a camera and then fuck me in front of it. Make sure to go very hard on my bum, i need to be able to feel you inside me until i can have it again"

6/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When i was done packing i returned to Harry's dorm room, we decided to make a movie that would get both of us off while we were apart.

As soon as he opened the door he kissed me, it wasn't a small peck on the lips his tongue was inside my mouth and i was sucking on it.

We didn't have a lot of time before we would have to drive, he had prepared the camera in an angle where my arse would be in focus inside his kitchen.

It didn't take me long before i had gotten fucked hard twice, he even carried me to his car afterwards before he put our bags into his boot.

"Just sleep baby. I'll wake you up when we have arrived"

He said and pecked my lips, i have never gotten off so much in one day that i couldn't even hold my eyes open. 

Before i knew it Harry was shaking me gently while telling me to wake up, i opened my eyes and began walking with him up to the door.

When his mum opened the door, she hugged and kissed her son before turning to look at me. I held my hand out to be polite but she just pulled me in and gave me a hard hug.

"Welcome dear you must be Louis. I'm so happy to finally meet you, you are always welcome to come visit us. Maybe even bring your family some times"

They all walked inside and sat in the living room, we were all getting to know each other when Anne said something that surprised me.

"You're the first new boy Harry has invited over to us ever since he came out 5 years ago"

I smiled, that must mean that all Harry's friendships were older than five years old. He told me that he had known Liam since primary school, so maybe that's why he doesn't bring a lot of new friends home.


	4. Boyfriends? No way - Are we boyfriends !

7/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
I actually got on really well with Harry's family, they made me feel right at home. I was really saddened when I had to leave, Harry was going to drop me off at the train station.

"I'll miss you so much Lou. Please call me when you have arrived, you can text me as much as you want to"

I kissed him for a bit, before i took my bag and walked over to the track my train would arrive at.

When i finally arrived at Doncaster station, i was slowly coming to terms with me maybe not being completely straight.

What else would be a reason for me to be more turned on by Harry than anyone else?

Why was i enjoying sex with him so much?

Why did i want to film us having sex?

Why wouldn't i just hook up with a girl?

Why do i feel guilty when i think about having sex with someone else?

Am i in love with Harry?

All of these questions were something i needed to find an answer to, i knew it would be hard but maybe i could talk to Lottie about all of this and ask her to help me out.

"Louis !"

I heard my sister yell, she ran over to me and jumped into my arms. It was now or never.

I began telling her everything that was going on with Harry, what we did together how we acted. The fact that we slept together at least 3 nights every week, him inviting me to spend the night at his Mum's, us being intimate and just everything else.

"Louis i have the answer to your questions, and it's only four words that will get you to understand everything. Harry is your boyfriend"

I looked at her in shock, why would she say something like that?

"Harry is just a one time gay fling he's not my boyfriend i'm still straight"

8/8 chapters

Louis' point of view   
I was laying on my couch with my head on Harry's lap, he was stroking my hair while the notebook was playing.

I didn't even hear Niall entering before a flash went off, he didn't speak he just left the sitting room before announcing that Harry should sleep here because he was spending the night with Liam.

"I'll be back in a second"

I told Harry, pecked his lips and followed Niall into his room.

"How are things between you and your boyfriend Lou?"

I denied us being in a relationship right away, he just showed me the picture he just took. I will only admit this to myself but we did look like a couple, when Niall left i returned to Harry's side.

He looked at me confused when i didn't lay down next to him like i was laying before but only sat on the couch. 

"Harry i need to ask you something. Niall says we are boyfriends, my sister says the same, she even says that your mum only invited me because of us being boyfriends. I just need to hear this from you but are we in a relationship?"

I had been put through so much trying to defend my sexuality, the only thing that supported me was the fact that we never had this talk before everything else was against me on this.

Harry began laughing a bit before he just said.

"I thought we were but since you're asking me if we are i guess i was wrong. Unless. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

At first i was shocked, then the happy feeling in my stomach returned.

"Of course i want to. Um this just makes me even more confused about my sexuality, but you make me happy Haz. I want to stay happy so i want to be yours officially"

I guess this means that i'm not straight, and the fact that we had sex on my couch before having sex in my bed would perhaps tell you that i never even was straight to begin with.


End file.
